<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Family Is Everything by andreilinlove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25033570">Family Is Everything</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/andreilinlove/pseuds/andreilinlove'>andreilinlove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All For The Game - Nora Sakavic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family Fluff, Father!Nicky, Nicky is a bit depressed, supportive Erik, the twins get a better home, they work in edens, young twinyards</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:40:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25033570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/andreilinlove/pseuds/andreilinlove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh my god."</p><p>There they were. His two cousins that he'd spent ages trying to track down. Ever since his mother told him about Andrew and Aaron Minyard, Nicky was unable to forget about them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>NAHSJAK I'm finally posting it here for fun. I realized there aren't a lot of fics about Nicky adopting the twins, so I decided to write my own. so, here you go. Posting every saturday )but i got to excited HSJAIASI). if there's any trigger warnings, i'll add them in the beginning. For now, there isn't!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>"Oh my god."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>There they were. His two cousins that he'd spent ages trying to track down. Ever since his mother told him about Andrew and Aaron Minyard, Nicky was unable to forget about them.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The twins stood out very much. They stand next to each other in the corner, sitting and barely talking to anybody. They're fiveteen years old, and had to be eighteen to actually make any decisions for themselves. Andrew and Aaron had the longest record for staying at the foster care. They'd been here for four years. Children usually get adopted by the second year, so the orphanage isn't as filled as it's supposed to be.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Can... can I see them?" He asks the lady on the front desk.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Are you sure... about them, sir?" The lady questions, voice low enough so that the twins won't hear. Nicky can't help the fire that burns through his bones.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Nicky could see from the beginning how uncomfortable, but familiar, Andrew and Aaron are to the place they were living in most of their life. They have an aura of trouble and intimidation. They look like trouble.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And that's exactly why Nicky wants them even more.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The children, ages all from nine to seventeen, were chatting happily with other children. Some see Nicky and think he's here to adopt them. They get all excited until they realise Nicky isn't here for them. Some children are quiet, others were loud. But all of them were doing activities. They were like the pop of color in a bar. Andrew and Aaron are not.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"What does that mean?" He demands, jaw clenched as he tries to keep his voice as normal as possible.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I'm just saying their not your best options," she repeats calmly. "They aren't mentally or physically stable."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Bullshit.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"And besides, you aren't llegally old enough to adopt them." She checks out his ID, humming as she writes something out on a clip board. "You're only seventeen, right? You need to be eighteen. Unless your parents want to adopt them, and I doubt it."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Nicky's furious. But still, he wants to see his cousins more than before, so he relaxes himself and says, "I want to meet them."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The lady gives him a warning glance; a glance that probably indicates about the twins. "I'll get you three in a private room. Come this way, Sir."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Nicky takes a deep breath before he's left alone with the twins and the door closes. They were both sitting on the same side of the table, quiet, observant.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The twins are hard to tell apart, but Nicky knew already. Call it a sibling instinct or whatever, but Andrew wasn't as different as Aaron. He knows which is Aaron. He was the own sporting multiple bruises on his face and uncovered arms while Andrew had a emotionless expression and covered arms.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Nicky goes to sit on the opposite of them where there's only one chair, probably for him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As soon as he was alone, the twins start checking their surroundings, including himself. They needed to make sure they weren't in a threatful area. Once they decided that Nicky wasn't a threat, they ignore him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He knew this was going to be hard from the beginning.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Hi," he starts awkwardly. What's he supposed to say now that he's actually here? "I'm Nicky Hemmick."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The twins don't reply.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>So he cuts right to the chase. "I want to adopt you both."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>At that, Andrew head whips sharply to glare at Nicky, Aaron with a suspicious look on his face. It's almost like they heard those exact same words before but gotten rejected.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Liar," Andrew accuses, jaw clenched. Nicky sees a small movement of Aaron inching towards Andrew.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"No," Nicky replies firmly. "I'm serious."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Why would you want to adopt us? Nobody does," Aaron chimes in, and Nicky can't help the painful little twist his heart does.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Teens are difficult to get adopted. Specially teens like Andrew and Aaron with their history. Nobody would want to adopt two, mentally unstable teens. Most siblings don't even end up together. Nicky can only imagine the amount of times the twins were turned down.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They wanted so badly to have a family, but they couldn't. Everyone ignores them.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I want to take care of you both," Nicky says, not mentioning that he's their cousin. Now isn't the time.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The silence goes on for a long time. Andrew stares at him, deciding whether Nicky was lying or not and Nicky stares back, unflinching. They don't want to get their hopes up, he realizes. Aaron's also quiet, communicating with Andrew in a silent stand-off.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"You expect us to believe you?" Andrew finally asks, propping his elbow on the table to cradle his cheek in his palm.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"No, but I'm hoping you will," Nicky replies. Then adds in, "I won't be able to adopt you right away."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Why?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I'm still in collage and I'm not an adult yet. But I'll try." A promise; new hope. "What do you think?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Andrew's eyebrows furrow. "Think of what?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Of me adopting you. Will you let me?" What Nicky said must have startled them, because they were looking at him with a questionable expression and a slight glimmer of hope.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>However Andrew didn't look like he's giving in to something he desperately wished for. "Depends."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Aaron glares at Andrew. "What do you mean by 'depends'?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Aaron must be so desperate for a family that it physically hurts Nicky. How can anyone say no to these two kids? How can they lie to their faces? How can they promise them a lovely home only to crush their hopes?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>With one look from Andrew, Aaron shrinks into the chair and shuts up, somehow getting the message.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"You might not believe me now, but I'll adopt you and I'll make sure you get a great home," Nicky promises.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Many people say that to us," Andrew informs irritatedly. "What they did was different than what came out of their mouth."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Nicky's heart twists again, and god does it hurt. "I know. I'll be different." The twins don't reply, so Nicky continues, "Like I said before, I'm not going to adopt you right away. I'll come here every time I can, for a few months maybe. Until my birthday. Then if you're okay with it, I'll adopt you."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Which one?" Aaron asks, glancing at Andrew before quickly looking back at Nicky.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"<em>Both of you</em>." Silence.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Andrew and Aaron stare at him, probably from surprise, probably from doubt, who knows. The twins don't say anything after that. Nicky looks at his watch before standing up.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He gives them a soft smile. "I'm late but I'll see you both tomorrow hopefully."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I hope not," Andrew grumbles. Nicky doesn't flinch.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Goodbye Andrew," Nicky nods to him, then to Aaron, "Bye Aaron."</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>"Don't be a disgrace, <em>Nicholas</em>."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Nicky tries to fight back the tears after hours of fighting. "They're all alone! Who knows where they might get sent off to!"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Nicholas," his father says firmly, "They are not our problem."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"How can you say that?!"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Your father is right. We won't adopt these troublemakers," Maria confirms, nodding her head in agreement. "Do you know how many foster families they've been to? Twenty. Twenty foster families and all of them regret adopting them in the first place."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Don't you care that they might be getting abused? Aaron was covered in bruises. Don't you—"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"<em>Enough</em>." He stares at his father, tears already dripping down his face. "First you come out as <em>gay</em> and a sinner, then you say you want to adopt <em>two</em> teenagers."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When Nicky came out to his parents, they had the worst reactions and had shipped him off to a Christian camp. It was the worst two months in his life. Then once Nicky had come back, he lied about no longer being gay. A disgusting disgrace to Christianity.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His parents were very pleased.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But their methods never worked. He'd felt horrible once he was back and he still feels like it. He had a small hope, that maybe the twins would become something important in his life.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Something worth fighting for.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Right now he's just hanging by a thread, trying not to lose his grip on reality. The only reason he has for living is the twins.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Go to your room and think about the ridiculous stuff you've said today," Maria orders, crossing her arms and staring at Nicky like he was something else, something disgusting.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Nicky goes up to his room and cries until he can't feel any more tears. He can't understand why his parents don't want to adopt them. Sure, they might be a handful, but they're family.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>—</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"They're for my friends."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>That was a lie.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His mother hums in approval. "You finally made something good instead of talking nonsense."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Nicky's smile falters. "Yeah," he says quietly, his earlier mood deflating. "I better go."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His parents don't say anything, so Nicky grabs the three tupperwares and shoves them in a bag before getting the hell out of there.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As soon as he's outside, a sense of calmness washes over him. The foster care was only a few minutes away, an easy distance from his parents' house, so he can probably get there before two o'clock.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He speedwalkes and enjoys the scenery. It'd be nice if he bought a house somewhere here with the twins. There's lot's of trees and apartments and well-paid jobs in Germany. He'd be able to pay for the rent and the twins since he's planning to drop out of collage next year.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And, he'll be able to cook for them. He isn't the best cook, definitely not, but he tried his best to make the spaghetti after countless mistakes and researching in the kitchen.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It's freezing here. His hands shake from his coat pockets and he can actually see his breath in the air. It's something Nicky doesn't like, but he can bear with it. The twins and him can travel to America. They could live in the Big Apple. Nicky doesn't understand why people call New York that. There was no big apple last he looked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He finally makes it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The foster care where the twins stay is nice, at least he hopes so. It's a rather large, clean place with polite workers.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Hi, uh, it's me again," Nicky greets the women at the desk breathlessly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Goodmorning, Sir. ID?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Nicky fumbles around, trying to balance the bag with the tupperwares inside with one hand while his other goes to his pocket before handing the lady his ID card.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"You came here yesterday to meet with Andrew Joseph Minyard and Aaron Michael Minyard, correct?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Yes."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"You won't be adopting them, am I right?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Yeah."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The lady nods. "Would you like a private room?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Of course."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Right this way, Mr Hemmick."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Nicky is all alone in the room this time so he takes his seat and places the bag on his lap before waiting for the twins.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The twins come in a few minutes after that, and Nicky can't stop his hands from shaking despite the fact that it was no longer cold here. They sit at the opposite of the table and stay quiet, watching him closely.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Hi," Nicky starts, not knowing what to say. "I brought something."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He takes out the three tupperwares and forks and slides two across the table to the twins, keeping one for himself.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They glance at it, but don't touch it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"We don't want your charity," Andrew says coldly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"It's not charity," Nicky replies. "I cooked it today as a practice and decided to let you two tell me how it tastes. I'm not the best cook."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Andrew stares at Nicky harshly for a minute before grabbing the fork and opening the tupperware lid. Heat steams up to the air and the smell of pasta fills the room.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Both Andrew and Aaron try it, and their reactions don't change. Well, <em>Andrew's</em> reaction doesn't change.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"It's good," Aaron comments, twirling his fork in the pasta then bringing it to his mouth again. Nicky appreciates that.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Andrew stays quiet but continues eating, so Nicky counts that as a win. Soon enough, he also starts eating.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Andrew shoves the now empty and stained tupperware at Nicky, who catches it before it could fall off the table.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Once all the tupperwares are empty and packed, Nicky gives them a small smile, different than the ones he regularly had.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Did you guys do anything fun today?" Nicky asks, placing the bag on the floor.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I stabbed someone."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>That doesn't take him by surprise, not really, so he just laughs. He really needed that. "And how did that turn out for you?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"They stopped talking to me," Andrew replies, shrugging.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"And now everyone is terrified of you, even the parents," Aaron mutters and rolls his eyes.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Good."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Seems you've been productive. Aaron?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"What?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"What did you do today?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It takes a few seconds for him to reply. "I played a crossword puzzle."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Oh? You like crosswords?" Nicky grins coyly. "I'll make sure to get you one. Andrew I'll get you some knives."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I have one," Andrew reminds.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"But that's not good at all. You need two, don't you?" Nicky bargains. Andrew doesn't say anything.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Win-win.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>you can find me on tumblr at @andreilinlove ! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>